The Story of Evangeline
by fangirlsonice
Summary: Evangeline is a seventeen year old girl who is adopted by Alfred and Arthur. Like Arthur she has magic. However, she has to keep her past a secret. OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm currently writing a book and the main character is based of the country from that book. The ships in this fanfic are; USUK, Gerita, Dennor, Sufin, Rochu, Prucan, Spamano, Turkey and Greece, Austria and Hungary, and OC x OC. I think that's all. I figured I should inform you now, just in case.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **The Story of Evangeline**

 **Chapter 1- The Day I got Adopted**

 **Evangeline's POV**

My name is Evangeline and I have a secret. I can't tell anyone or they will think I'm a freak. So I just keep the secret locked deep in my heart. About a month ago, I was taken from my home country and brought to America. So was my little brother. His name is Ender. I'm 17 and he's 11. We were brought to an orphanage. Yesterday, two men adopted Ender; I think their names were Mathias and Lukas. I'm going to miss Ender. Sure, he was somewhat annoying, but he is still my little brother.

"It's time for breakfast Evangeline!" The orphanage director called.

"Yes ma'am." I replied closing my diary. I got up, left the small bedroom, and went into the small dining area. All of the other orphans were already there. I sat down next to my friend Lexi and served myself some oatmeal.

"Hey." Lexi said," I heard you're little brother was adopted yesterday. I'm sorry that you two were separated."

"Yeah. I don't know where he ended up. I'm going to miss him." I said and started eating.

"Yeah." Lexi said. We kept eating in silence. After we finished eating, we went into the kitchen and washed our dishes.

"Everyone line up!" The director yelled," Someone is here to adopt one of you!" We all quickly put our dishes away and dashed into the front room. (There are eight of us). There were two men standing next to her. One was taller than the other was. The taller one had dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had glasses and was wearing a Captain America shirt, and other man had blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a button up shirt and a yellow sweater. He was also wearing black dress pants and had really thick eyebrows. Floating next to the blonde man was a mint colored bunny with wings.

"Children, this is Arthur and Alfred." She said gesturing to the two men standing next to her.

"Hello." We all said in unison.

"Alfred. That girl with the brown hair." Arthur said and I noticed that he had a British accent.

"What about her?" Alfred asked confused.

"She's different than the others." Arthur said.

"How am I different?" I asked frowning.

"Do you see anything unusual in this room?" Arthur asked moving in front of me.

"Only a flying mint colored bunny." I said shrugging.

"You can see Flying Mint Bunny?" Alfred asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's right there." I said pointing at the bunny.

"I can't even see him." Alfred complained.

"Of course not, Git." Arthur said," You aren't like us. We'll adopt her, Miss Jensen."

"Alright." Miss Jensen said," Follow me and we will get all of the paperwork filled out. Evangeline go get your things packed."

"Yes ma'am." I said before heading into my room. I began putting my few belongings into my backpack. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" They asked. I recognized the voice to be Lexi's.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm going to miss you." Lexi said.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said closing my backpack and gave her a hug," I hope I can see you again."

"Ditto." Lexi said.

"Evangeline," A voice called," Time to go."

"All right." I said," Bye Lexi."

"Bye." Lexi said waving. I headed out of the room and back into the front room. Arthur and Alfred were waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said smiling. Alfred smiled back and we all went outside. They had a nice car. It was blue. We all got into the car and Alfred started driving.

"Arthur?" I asked.

"Yes?" Arthur said.

"Do you have magic?"

"Yep. And I'm guessing that you do too."

"Yeah. I was born with it. I haven't met anyone else like me."

"There aren't many of us. My friends, Lukas and Vladimir, have magic too."

"So that's four of us."

"Yeah." Arthur said. We sat in silence after that. I leaned back and fell asleep.

 **. . .**

"Evangeline, wake up." A voice said.

I snapped awake and said,"I'm awake."

"We're here." Alfred said getting out of the car. I climbed out of the car and gasped.

"That is a big house." I said.

"Yeah." Alfred said a little sheepishly. The outside walls were white and it was several stories high.

"You get used to it." Arthur said coming around to our side of the car.

"Yeah." I grabbed my backpack closed the door,

"I'll show you to your room, Evangeline." Arthur said.

"Eva." I said.

"What?" Arthur asked looking at me.

"Call me Eva." I said.

"All right, Eva." Arthur said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"No problem. Shall we go inside?" Arthur asked.

"We shall." I said and we all went inside.

 **I felt like that was a good place to end. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you liked it. I am open to criticism.**

 **-Fangirlsonice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. I'm not great at updating, but I'm getting better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **The Story of Evangeline**

 **Chapter Two: I make Friends**

 **Eva's POV**

Arthur led me up a flight of stairs. We walked down the hall and Arthur opened the last door. The room was big (Which was fine with me). There was a large bed with a sky blue blanket and many pillows. The walls were white. There was a desk against one wall. In addition, there was a blue dresser and bookshelf on the other. The chair was sky blue and so was the laptop that was sitting on the desk. There was a large closet on the wall by the bed and a blue laundry hamper against the wall.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked.

"I love it." I said smiling.

"Good. By the way the laptop is your's. Use it wisely." Arthur said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Arthur said smiling.

"Thank you!" I said grinning. I gave Arthur a quick hug," You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I'm sure I don't. Lunch will be ready soon and we will be having some guests over later." Arthur said.

"OK. I'm going to change. I'll see you downstairs." I said.

"All right." Arthur said nodding. He went back down the hall and I went into my room. I locked the door behind me and pulled open the closet. Dresses and fancy shirts hung there. One dress caught my eye. It was knee length and had short sleeves. It was white with blue orange and black designs. I grabbed it and changed into it. I put my clothes into the hamper and grabbed some white flats. I left my room and went downstairs. I found Alfred sitting in the front room playing video games.

"What are you playing?" I asked walking over.

"Call of Duty." Alfred answered.

"Never heard of it." I said.

Alfred paused the game and said," How have you not."

"I didn't get out much before I ended up at the orphanage." I said shrugging.

"You look lovely." Arthur said entering the room.

"Thank you." I said," Who picked out the clothes?"

"My friend Francis. He knows more about fashion than I do." Arthur said.

"Did you just admit that Francis is better than you at something?" Alfred asked astounded.

"It's not that uncommon." Arthur said folding his arms.

"Yes it is." Alfred said nodding.

"Whatever. Moving on, lunch is ready." Arthur said.

"OK." Alfred said getting up. I followed them into the dining room. The table was set and the food was there too. However, it didn't really look like food. The food was black and hard.

"Um, what is it?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Scones." Arthur said.

"Oh. Well, thank you for making lunch." I said sitting down. I cautiously grabbed one of the scones.

"You're welcome." Arthur said.

Slowly I bit into the scone and said," This doesn't taste too bad."

"Really? You think so?" Arthur asked grinning.

"Yeah. I mean it could use some work, but it's really not that bad." I said.

"Thank you." Arthur said practically glowing with pride.

"You're welcome." I said smiling. As lunch wore on, we joked and talked. I learned that Alfred eats a lot. And I learned that Arthur is quite the gentleman. After lunch, Alfred made me play Call of Duty with him. I wasn't very good at it, but it was fun. Then Arthur showed me the library. It was huge. There were chairs, couches, and coffee tables, even a beanbag corner. I loved it. Around four, I started helping Arthur make homemade mac and cheese. It turned out well. We also cooked some broccoli.

Soon enough, guest's started to arrive. Arthur sent me upstairs (He wanted my presence there to be a surprise). I could hear people talking and laughing from upstairs.

"All right everyone, please quiet down." Arthur said," Tonite we have a surprise for you. I'm happy to introduce the newest addition to our family, our daughter, Evangeline." I walked down the stairs and found tons of people watching me.

"Hi." I said," I'm Evangeline, but just call me Eva."

"Hello, my dear." A man with long blonde hair and a French accent said taking my hand.

"Um, hello. What's your name?" I said.

"I am Francis." He said.

"Oh, you're the one who picked my clothes. You have a good fashion sense. I really like the clothes."

"Thank you." Francis said," I'm glad you like them. I'll let you meet everyone."

"All right." I said smiling. He let go of my hand and walked over to Arthur, they immediately started arguing. I noticed a young man sitting by himself. He had short black hair and brown eyes. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." He said in a Japanese accent.

"What's your name?"

"Honda Kiku." He said.

"OK, I'll call you Honda-San, unless you prefer for me to call you Kiku." I said.

"Honda-San is fine." Kiku said.

"OK. What do you like to do?" I asked.

"I enjoy anime." He said.

"So do I. Fairy Tail is one of my favorites." I said smiling.

"It is also one of my favorites. Along with Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood." He said.

"I love FMA brotherhood. I loved the plot and the brotherly love between Alphonse and Edward."

"Yes, I enjoyed that as well." He said smiling.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one here that likes anime." I said," I didn't really think I would be able to make many friends. I only said hi to you because you seemed a lot like me."

"Really?" He said.

"Yup. I'm usually the one sitting by myself at parties. My siblings are all really outgoing so I was always one of the more unnoticed siblings."

"I know how you feel. Actually, I know two other people who are like that. Would you like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have friends who understand how it feels to be invisible." I said.

"Follow me." Kiku said standing. I stood and followed Kiku over to the corner. Standing there was a man who looked a lot like Alfred, except his hair was longer, his eyes were a darker blue, and he had this odd curl sticking out of his hair.

"This is Matthew, he's Alfred's brother." Kiku said.

"That explains why you look so similar. I'm Eva." I said smiling and offering Matthew my hand.

"H-hello." Matthew said shaking my hand.

"Why are you all by yourself?" I asked when he released my hand.

"Oh, now one really notices me. Only a rare few, like Kiku." Matthew said.

"I know how you feel." I said smiling sadly.

"Hey, Birdie." Someone called. I turned to see a man with white hair and red eyes. There was a chick sitting on his head.

"Hello, Gilbert." Matthew said smiling softly.

"I'm going to introduce Eva to Lovino. See you later, Matthew-San." Kiku said.

"Bye. Matthew." I said waving.

"Bye." Matthew said waving. Kiku lead me to a man who was yelling at another person.

"Lovino-San." Kiku said calmly.

"Oh, hello Kiku. Who's this?" The man asked. He as clearly Italian. He had dark auburn hair and a curl sticking out.

"This is Eva. Eva this is Lovino." Kiku said.

"Hello, Lovino." I said smiling.

He shook my hand and said," Caio. Have you met my idiot brother yet?"

"Um, no." I said,

"Good. Maybe, for once he won't get all the attention." Lovino muttered.

"Hello." The man Lovino had been yelling at said," I'm Antonio."

"Hello." I said smiling. Antonio was taller than Lovino. He had green eyes and short brown hair. In addition, he was Spanish.

"Has Lovi caused you any trouble?" Antonio asked.

"Of course not. Wait, Lovi?" I asked.

"Yup that's his nickname." Antonio said patting Lovino's head. Lovino blushed at the nickname.

"That is absolutely adorable." I said smiling.

"Well, Lovi is adorable so it suits him." Antonio said.

"I am not." Lovino argued. The two started arguing about whether or not Lovino was adorable. Kiku and I left, returning to our original seats. We sat and talked until dinner. We talked more after dinner and until Kiku had to leave. It was wonderful.

 **This chapter ended up longer than I meant it too. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed. Bye.**

 **-Fangirlsonice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **The Story of Evangeline**

 **Chapter Three- First day of School.**

 **Eva's POV**

"Eva, time to get up," Arthur said.

"I'm up," I said shooting up in bed.

"Today is your first day of school," Arthur said.

"Really? I've never been to school," I said.

"What?" Arthur said.

"I was homeschooled before my parents died,"

"Oh. I'm sorry about your parents," Arthur said.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. So...school?" I said.

"Right. Let's go eat some breakfast," Arthur said.

"I'm gonna change first," I said getting out of bed. Arthur nodded before leaving the room to give me privacy. I go to my dresser and pull it open. I pull out a midnight blue t-shirt with a gold star in the middle and put on some jeans. I put on my socks and grab a pair of tennis shoes from the closet. I make my bed and put my Pj's on the edge of my bed. I leave the room and head down the hall. As I'm walking, I hear Alfred and Arthur talking.

"Are you sure she should go to a public school?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. I don't want her to have to wear a uniform," Alfred said.

"But... shouldn't we send her to Gakuen Academy?" Arthur asked.

"No. She's not like us, remember," Alfred.

"Yeah, I know. I just think she would like it there," Arthur.

"How about this? We start her at a public school and if that doesn't work out we will transfer her to Gakuen," Alfred said.

"All right," Arthur said sighing.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked entering the kitchen.

"Oh, just talking about your school," Alfred shrugged.

"OK. What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"I made waffles," Alfred grinned.

"Yay! Waffles!" I cheer grinning. I grabbed a plate from the cupboard. I grabbed two of the golden brown waffles onto my plate. I went into the dining room and sat down. I poured a generous amount of syrup onto them and began eating,"This is great! Thanks Alfred,"

"You're welcome," Alfred entered the room smiling widely.

"So, where am I going for school?" I as I pit into a waffle.

"Woodrow Wilson High School," Alfred said.

"OK, when do I leave?"

"In half an hour," Arthur entered the room.

"Alright," I say," What do I have to take with me?"

"I already got all of the necessary materials," Arthur said."Your backpack is by the front door. Alfred will drive you."

"OK. Shall we go?" I carry my plate into the kitchen and rinse it. I place it in the sink and head to the front door. A blue backpack sat in the entryway next to the door. Alfred joins me and I grab the backpack. We headed outside and got in the car. We struck a conversation as we drove.

"So, did you ever get to do anything fun when you were younger?" Alfred asked.

"Not really, but about a year ago I met a girl and she taught me about how to have fun," I shrugged.

"Oh, what did you do for fun?"

"One of the best things she taught me about was anime."

"Which ones did she show you?"

"Um, one of my favorites is Fairy Tail."

"Really? I've watched that one, I like it too."

"Cool. What animes have you watched?" I grinned, my excitement rising.

"Let's see, um, Black Butler, Durarara, Soul Eater, and more," Alfred said.

"I love Durarara; Izaya is my favorite character,"

"I like Shizuo."

"I have one question for you," I said," Do you ship Shizaya?"

"Yep. Arthur thinks it's weird but I like them together," Alfred said.

"Yeah, my little brother thought it was weird too," I frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Alfred frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's just... my brother was adopted before me and I'm not sure I'll ever see him again," I sighed.

"Do you know who adopted him?"

"Yeah, um, Mathias and Lukas I think. I'm not positive."

"I know them!" Alfred grinned.

"Really?" I sat up taller, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, they're good friends of mine."

"So I can see him again?"

"Yep."

"Thank you, I don't think I could ever express how much this means to me."

"I know what you mean," Alfred smiled softly.

"Why did you adopt me?" I asked.

"Well, Arthur seemed interested in finding someone like him and I always wanted a kid. Also, I thought that it was cool that you could see Flying Mint Bunny. For a long time, I thought Arthur was crazy," Alfred laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"We're here," Alfred said stopping the car. I looked out the window to see a large brick building.

"It's huge," I said my eyes wide.

"Yep. You are going to go straight to the main office and they will give you your schedule. Someone will be there to help you find your classes," Alfred said.

"OK. Are you picking me up after school?" I opened the door and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Nope. Arthur will. We decided that I would drop you off and he would pick you up."

"OK, I'll see you later."

"See ya," Alfred said. I closed the car door and headed inside the building. The first room I saw said 'Main Office' on it, so I went inside. There were several secretaries sitting at their desks.

"Hello, how may I help you?" One of the secretaries said.

"Hi, um, I'm supposed to get my schedule," I said.

"Oh, you must be Evangeline," The woman said smiling.

"That's me," I smiled.

"Mike, come here," The woman shouted into a room that branched off the office.

"What did you need?" Mike asked as he entered. He was tall and had blonde hair. His chin was sharp and he had brown eyes.

"Can you show her where her classes are," The woman gestured to me.

"Sure," Mike said shrugging. He walked over to me and offered me his hand," Hi, I'm Mike."

"Hi, I'm Eva," I shook his hand," Where do we go first?"

"First period," Mike said, "Duh."

"Mike don't be rude," The woman, scolded a paper in her hand, "Here is your schedule."

I accept the paper," Thanks."

"You've got English first so I'll show you how to get there. I'll get you five minutes before the bell rings and show you to your next class but that is only for today. Tomorrow you are on your own," Mike looked at the schedule over my shoulder.

"Got it." I nodded.

"Follow me." Mike started walking to the door.

"OK." I said following him excited to start the first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Senior year has been pretty hectic. I'll try to update faster. Please let me know if you see any of my mistakes, so I can correct them. Thanks, enjoy. :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

The Story of Evangeline

Eva's POV

Everyone looked up as I entered first period. I looked around and saw the teacher sitting at her desk.

I walked over and said," Um, I'm new. Where do I sit?"

The teacher looked up and said," You must be Evangeline."

"Yep." I said.

"You can sit in the final chair in the third row." The teacher said.

"Thanks." I nodded and walked over. I sat down and pulled out my new notebook.

"Today we are going to a reading a poem by Edgar Allen Poe," She said and class began. I had never heard of him before but his poems were quite dark. I was surprised by how much I enjoyed them. After English I had math. It was my least favorite class. I didn't really understand what the teacher was teaching. There were all these complex equations that I had never seen before. One of the kids asked how I didn't know basic algebra and I had no idea what he was talking about.

Anyway, after math I gym. I excelled in this class. We had to run laps around the gym and I easily lapped all the fastest boys. I left them in the dust. We had to do all sorts of physical exercises in gym. I found them quite easy. They were nothing compared to what I was used to. However, that only got me teased. All the guys called me a freak because I'm so strong and fast. Where I'm from I am weak but here I'm freakishly strong. I didn't understand why they were calling my names, so I just shrugged it off.

After I had lunch, the cafeteria was absolute chaos. How does anyone get food? When I finally got through the line the lady asked for my student ID but I had no idea what she was talking about so I ended up not eating lunch. I sat alone trying to figure out my math homework when the boy form this morning came over.

I looked up at him," Hello, Mike."

"Hi, your name is Eva right?" He asked sitting across from me.

"Yeah," I nodded," Did you need something?"

"You're in my gym class. How are you so strong?" He asked.

I shrugged," I've trained to fight my whole life so I'm used to it."

"Seriously? Why?"

"In my home country we often had rebellions, so everyone had to know how to fight."

"You're from a different country?"

Yeah, it's called Askia," I smiled.

"Huh, never heard of it." Mike shrugged.

"Most people haven't."

"Cool. Having trouble with the math?"

"Yes," I admitted," I never learned algebra."

"Seriously?" Mike raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, there wasn't much need for more than basic math," I smiled sheepishly.

"Wow," Mike smiled," I'll teach you, if you want."

"Really? That would be so awesome,"

"Really. Let's start with the basics and move our way up, OK?"

"OK," I nodded. He tutored me until the bell rang," Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. See you later," He waved.

"See you later," I waved back and we went our separate ways. My last class was art. I really enjoyed that class. Our teacher gave us a new assignment. We were to draw animals and color them with oil pastels. I'm not very good at drawing animals but I'll try. Arthur was waiting for me at the entrance to the school.

"Hi, Arthur," I smiled waving.

"Hello, Eva. How was your first day of school?" Arthur asked smiling.

"Good. I made a friend. He's helping me with math." I answered as Arthur lead me to the car.

"That's great. Oh, Mathew and Gilbert are coming over for dinner. Mathew is Alfred's brother and Gilbert is his husband." Arthur explained.

"Cool. I met them at the party. They seemed really cool." I remembered," Mathew looked a lot like Alfred but with longer hair and Gilbert was the albino, German guy. Right?"

"Actually, he's Prussian. But, that's them," Arthur nodded.

"Prussian?" I frowned," I've never heard of Prussia."

"It was a small country above Germany. It was dissolved after World War 2"

"World War 2? What happened during World War 1? Also, what happened in World War 2?"

"Seriously? Do you know any history?"

"Not really. I only learned about the countries surrounding my homeland."

"And," Arthur asked," Which countries are those?"

"Well, I was born in Askia. To the East was Micom, West was Kacedenia, South was Evonia, and North of us was Cidom. Oh and there was the island country of Aradon."

"I've never heard of those before," Arthur frowned.

"Not many people have. They are fairly small," I shrugged.

"Interesting," Arthur smiled. We finished the drive home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry! I was working on my book all summer and totally forgot about this story! I'll try to update more often! I'm really sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **The Story of Evangeline**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Evangeline's POV**

I put my backpack in my room and pulled out my homework for the day. I struggled with the math but Mikes tips definitely helped. The history homework had me stumped. It talked about the world wars, which I had never heard of, and many different countries. I'd never heard of any of them and yet the teacher was teaching the class about them. I was so confused.

"Arthur!" I called down the hall," Can you help me with my history homework?"

"Yeah!" Arthur called from downstairs," I'll be there in a second." I could hear his footsteps as he climbed up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," I answered and he entered my room," I don't understand any of this. I didn't know about the First World War let alone the second one. And I haven't heard of most of these countries."

"Really?" Arthur frowned and joined me at my desk.

"Yeah. I've heard of America, England, and Japan but that's pretty much it," I nodded and turned to him," I only know about those three because of the queen of my country. Queen Celestia grew up here in America. She always wanted to visit England, and she loves anime. I'm so lost."

"Wow. That's really weird. Why haven't you heard of any of the other countries?"

"I thought ours were the only ones," I shrugged," English isn't even my native language. I only learned it because of Celestia."

"Bloody hell," Arthur shook his head," You'd have to go all the way back to first grade or kindergarten history."

"I'm sorry. I could tell the entire of all of the countries surrounding mine, but I know nothing about your guys'." I sighed.

"That's not your fault. I'll tutor you and help you catch up with your class. Luckily, it's only two weeks into the school year and, for the most part, they are reviewing. We'll get you caught up."

"Thanks, Arthur." I smiled.

"You're welcome, Eva." He smiled back and began the lesson. The first thing he did was teach me about all the different countries," Tomorrow we'll do more. You can work on your other homework."

"OK," I nodded and got to work on the rest of the homework. I finished quickly and went down stairs to see what Arthur was doing. I could hear him yelling at someone. As I drew closer, I could make out the words.

"What are you doing here? You bloody wanker!" Arthur shouted," Get out!"

"Don't turn me away, mon ami." A man with a strange accent replied. As I enter the room, I realized that it was Francis.

"Hi, Francis. What are you doing here?" I asked entering the living room.

"Ah, Eva. How are you?" Francis smiled.

"I'm good. How are you?" I smiled back.

"I'd be better if your father would stop yelling at me," Francis glared at Arthur.

"I don't even know how you got in here," Arthur mumbled.

"You keep the spare key under the gnome in the yard. It wasn't that hard to find." Francis grinned. Arthur muttered something under his breath but I couldn't hear it," Anyway, I wanted to say hello to Eva and see how school went."

"It went well, though I know pretty much no history," I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Francis frowned.

"I only knew about three countries," I explained," But beyond that I knew nothing."

"That's odd. Oh well, you'll learn," Francis shrugged.

"I suppose so," I smiled.

"Did you make any friends?" Francis asked.

"One. His name is Mike. He helped me with my math homework," I nodded," Though the people in my gym class weren't very nice."

"What do you mean?" Arthur sat on the on the couch and Francis and me joined him.

"Well, I am the fastest and strongest one in my class. What they were doing was beginners stuff compared to what I'm used to and I guess that's not normal here. The girls kept calling me a freak and boys looked disgusted by me. One of them came up to me and said,' Girls aren't supposed to be strong. You're supposed be the damsel in distress not the knight in shining armor.' I didn't really understand what it meant."

"Oh wow."

"Am I a freak? Back we all have to be strong because of our powerful enemies. I've had to fight for my life and lead an army in battle. However, here I'm expected to be weak and frail. I'm not supposed to be able to take care of myself and I'm not allowed to stand up for myself. I don't understand this place," I looked down at my lap," I miss my home."

"You led an army?" Arthur put a hand on my shoulder," Why would you do that?"

"I was the general of the royal army. I led them in the battle against Tartar, but we lost. His mind control powers and his army took some in and his minions killed others. I was the only one who survived. However, I didn't escape. Tartar captured me and held me in the dungeons for ages until Celestia killed him and set me free."

"That sounds awful," Francis frowned.

"It was, but Celestia freed me. I had a good life after that. I lived in the palace with Tia and her husband and they treated me as if I was their daughter. I miss them so much. I hope they aren't too worried about me."

"Eva, do you want to go back?" Arthur rubbed my back.

"I can't. My country isn't on any map here. I don't know if I can ever get back," A tear ran down my cheek," I wish I could tell you more about where Askia is but I've been sworn to secrecy. I'm glad I met you and Alfred," I looked up at Arthur and smiled," I like it here. You guys are so nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Eva," Arthur smiled," We're glad we met you too.

 **This one is longer to make up for not writing in so long. I hope you enjoyed. If you see anything off or even just want to tell me what worked well, let me know.**

 **-Fangirlsonice**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am getting better at uploading not by a lot but it's still something. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **The Story of Evangeline**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Evangeline's POV**

The next day I headed to school with a better understanding of this world. I am still new to all of this world's history but I'm getting there. I headed to my first period, English, and greeted Mike as I headed to my seat.

"Hi, Eva," Mike smiled," How'd the homework go."

"Well, thanks to you. I struggled with history but Arthur helped me." I smiled back.

"Who is Arthur," Mike asked.

"Oh, he and his husband just adopted me. I'm not comfortable calling them my dad's just yet."

"Cool," Mike smiled," What happened to your first family."

"I don't really know," I shrugged," One day they all just disappeared, except my brother Ender. We're working on finding him."

"I hope you find him soon," Mike turned to face the front as the teacher entered.

"Thanks," I whispered back and turned to the front to listen. Most of the day was uneventful. At least up until gym. Mike isn't in that class so he couldn't help me. In the girls' locker room, a group of makeup-clad girls cornered me.

"You're so freaky," One of them said, she seemed to be the leader of the pack," No girl should be stronger than a man."

"Why not?" I asked confused," So what if I'm stronger than they are. It just means I work out more than they do."

"Because you're a girl. No guy is gonna date a girl that's stronger than they are. You're going to end up alone and surrounded by cats." She said.

"Not that she'd get a guy anyway, just look at her. She's so ugly," One of the head girls' lackeys said and the others laughed.

"Leave me alone. I don't care what you think. I don't even know you." I tried to push past the group. They blocked me and the main girl slapped me. My cheek throbbed.

"Ow, why did you do that?" I glared.

"Maybe now you'll learn your place." She laughed.

"My place?" I stepped closer," Hit me again and I will not hesitate to hit you back. However, I'd rather not resort to violence so get... out... of... my... way," I stepped closer with each word. I grabbed my gym clothes and pushed past them," Annoying," I muttered to myself as I changed.

Once I changed, I headed into the main gym and rolled my eyes as the girls glared at me. I took my spot on the floor and waited to be called. We had just started our activities when a man entered the gym. I recognized him immediately. His black hair was gelled back and he wore a black suit with a red tie.

"Marcus," I gasped silently. I looked for the closest exit but Marcus was blocking it.

"How may we help you sir?" The teacher asked.

"I'm with the school board. I was sent to talk to a Miss. Eva Jones about a few things." Marcus lied.

"Of course," The teacher nodded," Eva, come here."

"Yes ma'am," I tried to act casual but I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"This man has a few questions to ask you," The teacher said," Go with him and come back here when you're done."

"Y-yes ma'am," I nodded scared out of my mind. I followed Marcus into the hall. Marcus is the royal advisor from a very dangerous country, Aradon. I was scared to find out how he found me. Marcus stopped and turned to me.

"Evangeline Etheridge, long time no see," Marcus smirked.

"What do you want Marcus," I glared," How did you find me?"

"You are terrible at covering your tracks Eva. I think you know what I want," Marcus explained.

"I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh, I don't think you have a choice," Marcus chuckled. Suddenly, several shadowy creatures came out of the shadows and attacked. I screamed and leapt back. They seemed vaguely familiar but I didn't have time to remember. I turned and ran; the monsters gave chase. They were catching up too quickly; I wasn't going to make it. I turned to face the beasts and slammed my hand on the ground freezing the floor around. The monsters slid into each other. One slid into the gym doors and broke them; sliding into the gym.

"No!" I ran toward the gym doors. I entered the gym to find several students cornered by the beast," It's me your after! Leave them out of this!" The monster turned to me and charged. I pressed my hands together," Summon!" I shouted pulling my hands apart and a sword appeared between them. I grabbed the handle and jump to the side. The monster barreled past me as the others enter the gym. I turned to face them glaring.

I charged and jumped using my air magic to project me higher. I landed on top of one of them, a mutant rabbit, and stabbed it in the back. The creature turned to ash leaving a single bone behind.

"Shadow Dwellers!" I shouted suddenly remembering what the creatures were. I stomped on the bone, effectively breaking it. I turned to face the final two creatures, a mutated wolf and cat. They charged at once. At the last possible second, I jumped in to the air and they collided with each other. I landed on the back of the wolf, riding it like a horse. I sliced the through the back of its neck and it dissolved into ash. I broke the bone but didn't have time to defend myself before the other dweller attacked. It slashed my back and I cried out in pain as its claws tore into me.

I stumbled forward nearly falling over. I turned as quickly as I could and slashed at the dweller just before it attacked again. It dissolved and I broke the bone. I slowly turned to my classmates, exhausted.

"Was anyone injured?" I asked not worrying about my own wounds.

"Yes," One boy carried a girl in his arms," The wolf bit her leg. I think it poisoned her."

"Dweller poison," I nodded," I need to work quickly." The boy laid the girl on the ground and I knelt down beside her unconscious body. I placed my hands over her wounds and activated my healing magic. My hands glowed blue and her wound slowly healed. Once I was done I stood," She'll be fine when she wakes up," I smiled. Suddenly, the room began to spin. I put a hand to my head.

"You okay?" One of the other students asked.

"Yeah, just dizzy." I nodded. Nodding was a mistake, the world tilted and my vision blurred. I heard some shout my name before everything went black.


End file.
